In The Mood For Love
by Kasperr
Summary: Drabble collection of Min Yoongi X Park Jimin's Love story. berbagai macam plot, genres, dan Rate [story UP: 108] Min Yoongi memberikan Park Jimin sebuah hadiah dan berkata bahwa mereka tidak boleh bertemu sebelum Jimin mengerti dengan hadiah itu.
1. Secret Kiss (T)

**Secret Kiss**

Boys-Love, AU, OOC

I'm _Jim!bottom-_ team

 **Red Casper**

Park Jimin adalah kekasih Kim Taehyung, semua orang tau itu. Mereka adalah _namnam_ couple paling fenomenal di kampus; mereka biasa pergi kemanapun bersama, mengunggah video moment perayaan 2 bulan mereka di social media, saling memuja di berbagai kesempatan dan berciuman dimanapun mereka suka.

Taehyung adalah anggota band kampus dan Jimin manejernya –bukan secara harfiah, itu karna Jimin selalu ada dimanapun Taehyung berada. Saat latihan, Jimin akan duduk di kursi penonton, menunggu Taehyung dan sesekali bertepuk tangan melihat penampilan kekasihnya. Dan ketika mereka beristirahat, Taehyung akan duduk disamping Jimin sepanjang waktu.

"aku haus. aku akan membelikan cola untuk kita, tunggu disini" kata Taehyung. Namun belum sempat dia berdiri, Kim Namjoon, leader band-nya memanggil semua anggota untuk melanjutkan latihan membuat Taehyung mendesis kesal.

Jimin tersenyum sembari mengusap pundak kekasihnya dengan sayang, "aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"kau yakin?" tanya Taehyung dengan ragu.

"oh, ayolah. Mesin minuman itu hanya berjarak satu meter dari ruangan ini, Kim taehyung, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku begitu. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil"

Taehyung tertawa melihat Jimin mendesah berat dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal, "oke. Maaf sayang"

Taehyung berlari kembali ke ruang latihan setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Jimin, membuat pemiliknya tersenyum dan akhirnya melangkah keluar ruangan. Dia memang langsung bisa melihat mesin minuman dari pintu itu, berada tepat disamping ruang rekaman.

Jimin melangkah dengan riang kesana, sebenarnya dia juga sudah kehausan dan sekaleng cola akan menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Jimin tersenyum senang saat 2 kaleng cola meluncur keluar dari mesin, dia mengambilnya dan berniat kembali ke ruang latihan taehyung, tapi seseorang menarik tangannya, membawanya masuk kedalam ruang rekaman yang gelap.

"siapa?" teriak Jimin panik. Dia tidak suka kegelapan.

"sstt... ini aku"

 _Suara itu,_ Jimin mengenalinya"s-sunbae?"

"ya, aku, Min Yoongi"

Jimin menghela nafas lega. Min Yoongi adalah seniornya, mereka belajar di jurusan yang sama yaitu college of Art and Design. Min Yoongi ada disana bukan karna dia anggota band atau apa, jelas karna gedung itu adalah salah satu gedung milik jurusan mereka.

"kenapa kau membawaku kemari, sunbae? Aku benci gelap"

"tapi _gelap_ akan menyembunyikan kita"

Min Yoongi mendorong Jimin hingga pemuda itu menabrak material keras dibalik punggungnya. Jimin meringis dengan pekikan _ah_ pelan. Yoongi segera _menyerang_ mulut terbuka milik pemuda di depannya, membuat Jimin melebarkan matanya karna terkejut.

"sunbae.."

Yoongi tidak mempedulikan desis protes itu, dia juga bahkan tidak mempedulikan bunyi kelontang keras yang ditimbulkan oleh dua kaleng soda yang jatuh ke lantai. Tangan kanannya merambat di dinding, meraih daun pintu dan menutupnya perlahan sedangkan tangan kirinya menyelip di bawah rambut Jimin dan menekannya, membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan panas. Jimin bahkan mulai menutup mata dan membalas ciuman dan gigitan Yoongi dengan ahli. Taehyung mengajarkannya dengan sangat baik.

Jimin memeluk pundak dan leher Yoongi, membuat yang lebih tua menyeringai di sela ciumannya. Jantung Jimin berdebar dengan heboh, tangannya keringatan, sejenak dia melupakan seorang pemuda yang sedang menunggu cola-nya, ciuman Min Yoongi terlalu seksi untuk dilewatkan. Dan ketika mereka menyudahi ciuman itu, Yoongi berbisik tepat di depan bibir Jimin yang bengkak.

"Ini rahasia, oke?"

Jimin menjawab dengan anggukan cepat kemudian menarik Yoongi dalam ciuman panas lainnya.

.theend.


	2. Another Secret (M)

**[Another secret]**

BoysLove, OOC, AU

 _Very smooth lime_ , NC-21

I'm _Suga!top_ -team

 **Red Casper**

* * *

Jimin sudah mengecek ponselnya hampir 7 kali dalam 3 menit. Hari ini Taehyung dan band-nya akan tampil untuk ikut memeriahkan acara ulang tahun universitas, mereka sedang ada di ruang makeup dan seperti biasa Jimin duduk disana untuk menemani kekasihnya. Tapi pesan yang masuk 3 menit lalu membuat Jimin bergerak tak tenang ditempat duduknya. dia berulang kali menatap Taehyung yang sedang di make-up di depan cermin besar dan ponselnya bergantian.

"um, Taehyung- _ah_ " Jimin memegang erat ponselnya ketika ia berdiri mendekati kekasihnya.

"hm?"

"a-aku akan ke kursi penonton"

Taehyung tidak membuka matanya yang sedang dipoles eyeliner, tapi keningnya berkerut bingung, "kenapa? Kau tidak menonton dari backstage seperti biasa?"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, bersyukur karna Taehyung tidak melihat kegugupannya, "aku ingin melihatmu sebagai penonton, sepertinya menyenangkan"

"baiklah. Terserah padamu, tapi segera kembali kesini setelah aku tampil"

"oke"

Jimin berusaha berjalan dalam tempo senormal mungkin ketika dia bertemu atau melihat orang yang dikenalnya, tapi saat tak ada yang melihat dia langsung berlari sekencangnya, mengutuk pesan menyebalkan dari nomor yang sekarang sedang mencoba menelponnya.

 _._

 _Min Yoongi sunbae_

 _Ruang melukis  
lantai 2  
sekarang_

 _._

.

Ruang melukis lantai 2 adalah sebuah ruangan kecil yang lapang dengan sebuah meja panjang di sudut dan rak tinggi tempat penyimpanan berbagai kuas dan cat. Didalam ruangan itu ada ruangan lain, tempat para mahasiswa pelukis meletakkan lukisan-lukisan mereka, ruangan itu tidak memiliki daun pintu, hanya gorden tipis motif bunga matahari yang menggantung di depan pintu.

Disanalah Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi berada, dalam kegelapan yang biasa menyembunyikan mereka dengan yang lebih muda membungkuk memegangi kerangka pintu dan yang lebih tua bergerak di belakangnya. Keringat meluncur jatuh di pelipis Jimin, dia mengerang tertahan karna merasa risih dengan gema yang ditimbulkan suaranya. Park Jimin berkali-kali mendesah dan merengek karna seniornya itu bergerak dengan sangat terkontrol di belakang sana, sedangkan dirinya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

"f-faster sunbae, please"

Min Yoongi masih dalam mode tenangnya, merambatkan tangannya di punggung Jimin yang basah dan berakhir dengan meremas bahu sempit pemuda itu sembari menutup mata, "aku sedang menikmatimu, sayang, sabarlah"

Kaki Jimin gemetar, dia tidak akan kuat berdiri lama-lama dengan Min Yoongi yang sudah 10 menit ini menghujam tubuhnya dengan begitu erotis. Ini adalah sex keduanya (yang pertama dengan Taehyung, tentu saja) dan Park Jimin masih terlalu baru untuk bisa mengontrol libidonya, jadi dia ikut menggerakkan dirinya, membuat sang senior mengerang karna Jimin bergerak tidak dalam ritmenya.

"Park Jimin, sabar"

"aku tidak bisa, aku menginginkanmu lebih dari ini"

Min Yoongi tertawa dengan suara serak, setuju bahwa dirinya sudah menikmati Jimin dan sekarang giliran Jimin yang menikmati kegiatan mereka itu. "kemari, sayang" ucapnya sambil melepaskan dirinya yang masih tegang dari Park Jimin. Dia membuat Jimin berbaring di atas meja dengan kaki kanan menggantung di tepi meja dan kaki kiri diatas bahunya.

Jimin menutup matanya dengan kuat saat Min Yoongi kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka, dan Min Yoongi bergerak seperti permintaan Jimin, memberikan keduanya kenikmatan yang mereka inginkan. Jimin tidak berhasil menahan erangannya, dia terus menerus mendesahkan nama Min Yoongi dalam ruangan sempit itu membuat sang pemilik nama tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencium bibir merah Jimin. Dia menggigitnya penuh gairah dan menyesap lidahnya dengan sensual. Jimin merasakan sesuatu berputar-putar diperutnya, kepalanya pening akan kenikmatan. Yoongi benar-benar mengerjai tubuhnya hingga ia sampai pada puncak yang membawanya tenggelam dalam putaran dosa yang begitu manis.

"Park Jimin?"

Seketika tubuh Jimin membatu mendengar suara familiar dari luar itu. dia memberontak ingin melepaskan diri, tapi Min Yoongi berdecak kesal dengan kening bertaut membuatnya tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Dirinya sedang berada dalam pelukan seniornya dengan peluh dan aroma sex yang menyengat, sedangkan diluar sana kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung mencarinya.

Mereka mendengar langkah Kim Taehyung mendekat, membuat Jimin dengan panik bangun dari tempatnya, dia baru akan mengenakan bajunya ketika pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Yoongi.

"curang," bisiknya "aku belum sampai"

Jimin menghela nafas berat, "tapi Taehyung diluar. Dia bisa–"

Yoongi membawa tangan Jimin memegangi ujung kanan kiri gorden dan menahannya di kerangka pintu, membuat Taehyung tak bisa menyibaknya.

"Jim? Kau didalam?"

"i-iya"

Taehyung mencoba menyingkirkan gorden itu, tapi Jimin memeganginya dengan kuat karna di belakang sana Min Yoongi sudah memegangi dan memasuki Jimin, membuat yang lebih muda menggingit bibir agar tidak menyuarakan hal-hal aneh yang bisa membuat kekasihnya diluar sana curiga.

"a-aku sedang tidak pakai baju" kata Jimin ketika dia merasa Taehyung menarik-narik gorden.

"kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?"

"aku tadi mandi karna ketumpahan smoothies. Kamar mandi di ruang makeup penuh makanya aku kesini"

Jimin mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Taehyung sudah berhenti menarik-narik gorden dan hal itu membuat Jimin bernafas lega, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang tidak bisa bernafas karna kegiatan Min Yoongi. Seniornya itu sepertinya akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya karna dia sudah bergerak dengan cepat dan semakin kuat. Jimin menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakkan nama Min Yoongi lagi karna sungguh pemuda itu membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karna kekhawatiran namun tubuhnya terus-terusan berkeringat menginginkan sentuhan Min Yoongi, sedangkan otaknya dipaksa tetap sadar untuk mengantisipasi Taehyung yang hanya dipisahkan oleh selembar kain tebal bermotif bunga matahari.

"kau mau kubantu?" Taehyung bersandar di dinding dekat pintu, memikirkan Park Jimin sedang tidak berbusana di dalam sana membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

Jimin mendesah lega karna Min Yoongi sudah memisahkan diri darinya, "tidak. Tunggu disitu" katanya seraya meraih celana jeansnya dan memakainnya dengan cepat. Jimin terkesiap tatkala Yoongi menariknya dalam ciuman lembut memabukkan saat dirinya sedang mengancingkan kemejanya. Jika saja Taehyung tidak berdiri diluar situ, dia sudah membalas ciuman itu dan mungkin akan membuat Yoongi menyentuhnya lagi.

Tapi karna situasinya ini, Jimin hanya mengecup bibir Yoongi sekali lalu berbisik, "sunbae, please. Lanjutkan nanti, oke?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya kemudian menghela nafas tanpa suara. Dia mengelus rambut Jimin yang berkeringat dan menghirupnya, "ketemu nanti" bisiknya tepat di atas telinga Jimin membuat pemiliknya bergidik senang.

Jimin memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah mengenakan semua pakaiannya dengan rapi, mencium pipi Yoongi kemudian keluar sambil nyengir. Menemukan Taehyung sedang bersandar di dindiing sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"wah, kau benar-benar mandi ya?" Taehyung mematai rambut basah Jimin

"haha. Begitulah" jawab Jimin canggung, dia mengerling Yoongi yang sesekali melambai padanya sambil menyeringai dari kegelapan, membuatnya dengan cepat menarik Taehyung keluar, "ayo pulang. Kau sudah selesai tampil kan?"

.

.

.

"umm, sayang… kau mau mampir apartemenku?"

"untuk?"

"yah, kurasa aku menginginkanmu di ranjangku malam ini"

 _uh, shit. Bokongku masih sakit, tapi…_ "um, okey"

 _._

 _._

 _Theend._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N:**

No sequel _efribadeh_... hohoho

My M-rated FF debut lol. Ini FF _lime_ pertama saya, dan yaampun ini gaje banget. Ga panas ya? Hahaha, khusus episode ini saya hadiahin kompor sama piring cantik, silahkan cek kemasan (?).

Saya berencana _debut_ di **That Thing and I** menggunakan _genderswitch_ tapi pada akhirnya malah jadi main belakang begini. Hahahaha. Ampuni saya, tuhan.

Setelah ngetik, saya akhirnya sadar untuk ga main-main dengan M-rated, yaampun saya kehabisan kata-kata beberapa kali untuk menggambarkan adegannya dengan tidak eksplisit. Saya menyerahkan penilaian FF ini sama reader sekalian, let me know, ugh, am nervous.

Dan saya bingung ini yang pada review _'pendek…pendek'_ , maksudnya apa? Ngehina tinggi badan saya atau gimana? Hahahaha. Atau gasuka yang pendek-pendek? Sukanya yang panjang-panjang gitu? Ini saya jadi ngomong apa coba. Hahaha. _That Thing and I_ sama _The Rival_ saya bikin panjang awas kalo ga suka. hahaha

And, thank you so much, buat reader-reader yang baru _menemukan_ saya. Selamat datang. Salam kenal, enjoy my works. Juga reader-reader yang udah setia nungguin karya-karya saya sejak (kalo kata **94shidae** ) zaman baheula (?). juga sama **irmagination** yang reviewnya selalu bikin saya sukses ketawa sampe guling-guling. Dan ketika sepupu saya bilang "bagian mana yang lucu sih?" akhirnya saya sadar, emang ga lucu-lucu banget tapi kalo **irmagination** yang bilang yaah lucu aja gitu. hahaha . dan reviewnya kadang berbahaya soalnya…. ..

Oya, let me know things abt ma lovely readers :* lagu BTS yang paling nge-BOMB music player kalian apa?

Kalo saya; JUMP, Run, Red BangtanBoys, _haruman_ , sama Let Me Know. Yaampun saya seneng banget yang Let Me Know, apalagi partnya Rapmon sama high tone nya Chimin di akhir. Juga _haruman_ , partnya Suga yang ada cewe manggil "Yoongi-ya" gitu, yaampun unyu banget part-nya (?)

That's all baebae…

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	3. Crazy Love (T)

**[Crazy Love]**

BoysLove, OOC, AU

Romance, _Angst_ , T-rated

I'm _Jimin!bottom_ -team

 **Red Casper**

* * *

DORR!

Pukul dua belas lewat dua puluh tujuh menit, di sebuah apartemen mewah lantai sepuluh disktrik Gangnam. Sebuah peluru sebesar 9x19mm ditembakkan dari mulut Beretta 92 ke punggung sebelah kiri seorang _namja_ , yang membuatnya langsung jatuh tersungkur dilantai basah kotor penuh pecahan beling dan jejak sepatu berlumpur. Peluru itu mengenai jantungnya dan darah merembes disekitar tubuh menciptakan genangan merah kental menakutkan dan bau amis yang sangat kentara.

Sedangkan sang penembak, masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama; pistol buatan Italia itu masih mengancung ke depan, mengeluarkan asap samar, berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang gemetar. Matanya nyalang bergerak gelisah, menatap sosok berdarah tak bergerak di bawah sana.

Pistolnya terjatuh karena tangannya tak sanggup lagi menahan berat senjata api itu, tubuhnya lemas. Dia berlutut dan merangkak menuju tubuh yang tergeletak, menariknya pelan dalam pangkuan dan menatap wajah yang sudah pucat karna kehilangan darah. Jantungnya berdegup, dadanya sakit saking kencangnya. _Namja_ dalam pangkuannya tak bernafas lagi, nadi di tangan dan lehernya berhenti berdenyut dan tubuhnya dingin sedangkan darah masih mengalir dari lubang panas di punggungnya, membasahi pangkuan.

"Jim? Jimin?"

Tak bersuara

Dan saat itu juga air mata langsung membasahi wajah Suga, karna menyadari bahwa dia sudah membunuh kekasihnya, Jimin. Dunia indah yang mereka impikan bersama seketika pecah berkeping-keping seperti beling botol wine dan vas bunga yang berserakan mengkilat dilantai, Suga yang menghancurkan impian itu, dengan tangannya sendiri.

Suga menangis, berteriak tak bisa menahan emosi yang bertumpuk di dada membuatnya kesakitan. Dia yang membunuh Jimin, dia tau itu, dia yang membuat Parabellum bersarang di jantung kekasihnya. Tapi jika saja Jimin tidak memancing amarahnya, jika saja Jimin tidak menerima panggilan telpon asing yang sangat dibencinya di tengah-tengah makan malam mereka, jika saja Jimin mengerti bahwa Suga sangat mencintainya dan tidak mengizinkan orang lain mengusik romansa mereka, jika saja Jimin tidak berteriak padanya dan memilih panggilan ponsel itu dari pada dirinya, jika saja Jimin tidak merasa bosan dengan kekangannya, dan jika saja Jimin tidak mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu padanya, pasti mereka akan mengakhiri pertengkaran sepele itu di ranjang –seperti biasanya.

" _cukup, hyung. Aku ingin putus, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap overprotektif-mu itu. aku pergi dan tolong jangan temui aku dulu, aku ingin sendiri"_

Suga bersumpah dia sudah menahan Jimin, meminta maaf, memeluknya bahkan berlutut agar pemuda itu tidak pergi. Tapi Jimin melepaskan semua itu, mendorong Suga agar dapat terlepas dari hubungan mereka. Suga tidak ingin ditinggalkan karena Jimin sudah menyumpah sebuah janji _cheesy_ tapi membuatnya memeluk pemuda itu semalaman; Jimin akan berada disisinya hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Suga tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengetuk dan membuka pintu hatinya yang terkunci rapat sejak lama; Suga tidak punya siapa-siapa selain perusahaan warisan mendiang ayahnya (yang jelas _perusahaan_ bukanlah _siapa_ ) dan Jimin menjadi satu-satunya orang itu. dia membutuhkan Jimin dan dia tidak mau Jimin pergi. Tapi emosi dan pikiran kacaunya malah membuat Jimin pergi untuk selama-lamanya, tak akan pernah kembali.

"sayang, maafkan aku, bangunlah kumohon"

Suga berhenti bersuara bahkan bernafas untuk mendengarkan sepelan saja suara, menunggu sekecil saja harapan. Namun itu sia-sia, tentu saja. karna Jimin tidak akan pernah lagi membuka matanya. Meninggalkan Suga sendirian dengan segala keheningan yang mecekik lehernya. Menyadari itu, suara tangisnya kembali pecah memenuhi udara.

Namun kemudian, dia berhenti menangis lagi. Sebuah pemikiran melintas diotaknya, dia menatap wajah pucat Jimin. _Setidaknya Jimin akan berada disampingnya, tidak akan pergi_. Lalu, Suga membuka mulutnya, alih alih tangisan, Suga malah tertawa. Tawa kencang menggelegar penuh duka yang membuat merinding. Suga membawa tubuh mati Jimin diatas tempat tidur, mendudukkannya bersandar pada punggung ranjang.

"sayang…" lirih Suga, tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi pucat kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum, memaksa dirinya untuk merasa lega, _setidaknya Jimin masih bersamanya, raga itu masih disisinya_ , "aku mencintaimu"

Dia kemudian bergerak menyibak selimut yang berantakan di atas tempat tidur, berusaha agar gerakannya sebisa mungkin tidak mengusik Jimin, mencari-cari di bawah bantal dan kolong tempat tidur, menendang Berreta 92-nya jauh-jauh, meneliti diantara isi laci nakas yang tadi dihamburkannya diatas lantai, dan tersenyum lega mendapati sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus kain berudu warna merah.

Suga kembali duduk di hadapan sang kekasih, mengecup pelipis dinginnya sembari menahan tangis di dada, "Jim, lihat" bisiknya penuh sayang, mengangkat kotak merah dan membukanya perlahan. Ada dua buah cincin emas bertahtakan Swarovski super kecil yang membuatnya terlihat elegan dan mewah disaat bersamaan

"aku ingin melamarmu" suaranya bergetar, dia tidak ingin menangis, tidak ingin menyesal, " _na rang kyoronhaejullae?_ "

Air mata langsung lolos, mengalir begitu saja dipipinya. Suga menatap lamat wajah pucat kekasihnya; diam tanpa kata, tanpa gerak. Perlahan dia mendekat, menyentuh hidung Jimin dengan hidungnya sendiri, menatap mata tertutup di depannya, kemudian kepalanya miring dan mencium bibir yang mulai membiru milik pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"aku anggap itu _iya_ "

Suga tersenyum dengan air mata yang kini tak mau berhenti mengalir, mengambil cincin milik Jimin dari dalam kotak dengan tangan gemetar, kemudian perlahan memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kanan Jimin, "aku mencintaimu" bisiknya sembari mencium jari manis itu lama – _lama sekali_. Suga terisak, menekan bibirnya di cincin Jimin lebih lama untuk menahan tangisnya. Suga sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis di momen lamarannya nanti, entah itu tangis bahagia atau malah tangis penuh duka seperti ini.

Suga memakai cincinnya sendiri kemudian memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan erat, mengusap lubang peluru berdarah di punggungnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, "maafkan aku, Jim, sayangku"

Sesaat kemudian, Suga menangis dan mulai berteriak lagi. Dia tidak sanggup bertahan, Jimin terlalu berharga untuk hidupnya. Jimin yang selalu menjadi matahari yang pasti akan melelehkannya dengan satu senyuman, Jimin yang selalu menjadi rumah tempatnya pulang dan beristirahat, Jimin yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar saat hidup menjatuhkannya dengan keras, dan Jimin yang selalu menjadi cinta sekaligus dosa paling indah yang pernah dimilikinya. Jiminnya sudah pergi dan dia tidak menginginkan itu.

"kita akan bersama, sayang. Selamanya"

Suga bangkit dari duduknya. berjalan ke kamar mandi, tidak peduli pada beling yang melukai telapak kakinya dan kembali duduk disamping Jimin dengan sebotol pembersih lantai dalam genggamannya. Dia menatap botol itu lama, kemudian membuka penutupnya dan menelan tiga tegukan sekaligus. Membiarkan panas membakar tenggorokan dan ususnya. Botol itu terjatuh, Suga merasa perutnya sakit, dia cegukan satu kali dan balon busa melayang keluar dari mulutnya seperti film kartun. Suga tertawa menatap Jimin, menertawai balon itu, juga hidupnya.

Sedetik kemudian, saat busa lain mulai merembes keluar dari mulutnya, Suga bersandar di perut Jimin, menangis sambil memeluk pinggang kekasihnya erat-erat.

"Jim, aku takut"

Suga masih menangis, menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat telpon yang sekarang berbunyi nyaring sekali di bawah sofa, menahan diri untuk tidak meminta tolong. Hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Suga menggenggam tangan Jimin kuat, merasakan sedikit kelegaan –setidaknya dirinya tidak sendirian. Suga menutup mata, merasakan pinggangnya kebas dan kakinya mati rasa, hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah suara Taehyung di penerima pesan suara otomatis di ponselnya, setelah itu dunia menghilang, hitam kelam.

.

" _hyung? Ini aku, Taehyung. Kau bertengkar dengan Jimin ya? Sebenarnya yang menelponnya itu aku, hehe, maaf ya. Walaupun Jimin bilang akan menjelaskannya padamu, tapi aku tetap ingin meminta maaf sendiri, aku takut kau akan menembakku dengan Berreta mu itu. Hihihi. Kami sengaja membuatmu berpikir Jimin selingkuh dan ingin putus, sebenarnya itu karna kami ingin mengerjaimu. Hahaha. selamat ulang tahun, hyung… Jimin bilang tidak boleh memberitahumu sampai kau mendapatkan hadiahmu. Uh, apa kalian sedang…. Hahaha, baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu. Bye hyung, selamat ulang tahun! Traktir aku nanti"_

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hayoww.

Sebenernya hari ini jadwal publish The Rival tapi ugh, saya jadi lebih sibuk dari yang saya perkiraan dan gabisa konsen. Saya ngetik ini waktu lagi istirahat dan ga sadar FF ini udah jadi aja. yaampun kesambet hantu beneran. Hahaha.

Thank you so much karna selalu mendukung karya saya (?) saya kemaren bangun tidur sempat baca FF yang authornya di kritik dengan sangat menakutkan, sampe dikata-katain gapunya otak dan sebagainya, hiiiiy, saya jadi berpikir "ada ya reader kayak gitu?" hing, tapi reader saya enggak ya, pada baik semua, saya terharu :')

Ini kak **Dessy574** yang main siang-siang, yaampun /tutupmata/ saya jadi lebih fokus dengan komentar _21tahunkeatas_ gini, khkhkhkh. Abaikan tolong abaikan.

 **94shidae** yang nungguin The Rival sama That Thing and I, maaf hari ini belom sempat publish, secepatnya. Tungguin aja. tapi kalau nungguin jandaku, ehem, saya pikir-pikir dulu. Hahaha /apainimaksudnya

Okey, bye bye bye

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angst? Maybe yas maybe nah

.

.

.

.

.

.

If you want a happy ending, scroll down.

If you satisfied with the ending up there (?) leave this page

Thank you :*

 **Red Casper**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _CUT!_ "

Semua keheningan yang tadi tercipta langsung buyar ketika mendengar suara berat dari seorang pria yang berdiri di depan sebuah laptop tempatnya mengontrol acting aktor-aktornya. Dia mengangkat wajah, tersenyum pada dua orang yang kini sedang bangkit dari posisi mereka ditempat tidur kemudian bertepuk tangan diatas kepala.

"Park Jimin _bewu,_ Min Yoongi _bewu_. kalian bagus sekali! Kerja bagus" katanya lantang sambil masih bertepuk tangan dan mulai tertawa dengan para kameramennya. Dia menepuk pundak editor yang mulai menyimpan hasil syuting mereka malam itu untuk di edit nanti. Sang sutradara, Kim Namjoon, masih terus tersenyum puas menatap semua kru dan aktornya, para penata rias mulai membantu 2 aktor itu membersihkan diri sedangkan yang lainnya membersihkan beling yang sebenarnya adalah pecahan botol yang terbuat dari permen yang biasa dipakai dalam syuting adegan kekerasan, juga darah buatan yang menggenang dilantai.

Itu adalah hari terakhir syuting dan Namjoon senang aktornya bermain dengan sangat bagus, mereka hanya melakukan kesalahan dua kali –saat karakter _Suga_ harus mencium Jimin. Jadi dia akan beristirahat dengan tenang malam ini.

Sedangkan dua aktornya diruang ganti…

"Park Jimin"

Jimin yang duduk menyandarkan diri di sofa menoleh pada lawan main yang kini sedang menjatuhkan diri, duduk disampingnya. Jimin adalah nama asli aktor itu dan untung saja nama karakter yang dimainkannya sama dengan namanya jadi aktor lain tidak perlu susah-susah menghafal nama lain.

"ya?"

Min Yoongi duduk disampingnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa kemudian tersenyum pada Jimin, "mau makan diluar bersamaku?"

"tengah malam?" Jimin menengok jam digital di ponselnya, pukul dua pagi.

"Mcd masih buka" Yoongi mengangkat tangan, meminta tangan Jimin dalam genggamannya.

"tapi aku sedang ingin makan pizza"

"kalau begitu _Pizza Hut_?"

Jimin menatap rekan kerjanya itu kemudian menjatuhkan tangannya dalam pegangan tangan Yoongi yang terulur, " _call_.."

Yoongi tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangan Jimin, mereka akan pergi sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi, mereka masih lelah. Jadi dua aktor itu bersandar di sofa dalam diam dengan tangan saling bertaut, dan mereka tau bahwa cincin yang mengikat _Suga_ dan _Jimin_ dalam drama masih melingkar manis di jari masing-masing. Memikirkan apakah cincin itu juga akan mengikat mereka di dunia nyata. Jimin tersenyum memikirkannya. _entahlah…_

.

.

Theend.

.


	4. it's a Beautiful Day (K)

**[It's a Beautiful Day]**

BoysLove, OOC, AU

 _Song-Fiction,_ K+

I'm _Suga!top_ -team

 **Red Casper**

* * *

"apa kau bilang?"

Min Yoongi menatap lamat-lamat pemuda yang duduk di depannya, sedang menjentikkan kuku dengan gelisah dan sama skali tak mau mengangkat wajah –takut menghadapi Min Yoongi. Sedangkan Min Yoongi sendiri tengah terpaku dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, terkejut bukan kepalang dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan Park Jimin.

"a-ayo putus, hyung" yang lebih muda kembali mengutarakan apa yang membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi di café dekat kampus mereka. dia mematai Yoongi dari sudut matanya, "aku ingin kita jadi teman saja. kita tetap tidak bisa saling mengerti padahal sudah setahun menjalin hubungan. Kita sangat berbeda, hyung, dan itu sama skali bukan hal bagus. kau selalu cuek dan dingin padahal aku ingin perhatian lebih dan memintamu selalu menomorsatukan aku. Kita tidak bisa mendapat titik cerah untuk hubungan ini, jadi lebih baik –"

Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya, Yoongi harusnya sudah tau apa akhirnya. Jimin, pemuda yang dikencaninya setahun ini, meminta agar mereka berteman –well, _putus_. Dan Yoongi cukup shock untuk menerima kenyataan itu _._ yang lebih tua menghela nafas panjang.

"itu yang kau inginkan?"

Jimin mengira Yoongi akan marah-marah dan menggebrak meja seperti yang selalu dilakukannya ketika mereka bertengkar, namun saat itu yang terdengar adalah suara lemah yang penuh dengan pengertian. Jadi Jimin mengangguk dengan cepat, sebelum mood hyung-nya itu berubah.

Yoongi menghela nafas, sekali lagi, "baiklah, kita putus"

Jimin tersenyum gembira, tak menyangka akan dengan mudah mendapat persetujuan. Padahal dirinya sudah membayangkan penolakan keras juga telah menyusun berbagai kalimat lain untuk meyakinkan Min Yoongi. Dia meraih tangan yang lebih tua diatas meja, menggenggamnya erat, "kita masih berteman, hyung. Kau masih boleh datang ke studio dance-ku, kau masih boleh bercerita apapun padaku, aku masih adik kecilmu. Ya?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar itu kemudian membalas pegangan Jimin di tangannya, "tentu saja, adik kecilku"

"terima kasih, hyung…"

…

Yoongi berjalan gontai di jalanan kecil dekat kampusnya, menyadari bahwa dia berada di salah satu jalanan yang terkenal dengan berbagai tempat makan. Yoongi menengok kebelakang, mematai punggung Park Jimin, pemuda itu berjalan menjauh kearah berbeda yang kemudian menghilang di ujung jalan. Saat Yoongi menegakkan lagi punggungnya, tiba-tiba dia melangkah ringan kedepan sembari mematai sekeliling. Tangannya bertaut di belakang punggung, matanya beredar memandang deretan café dan restoran disana, kepalanya sesekali mengangguk saat bertemu junior yang ditemuinya di jalan.

Kemudian saat dirinya merasa langkahnya seringan bulu, jemarinya bergerak saling memukul pelan satu sama lain dengan bersemangat di belakang sana, lalu sedetik lagi bibir tipisnya terangkat membentuk senyuman –semakin jauh ia melangkah, semakin lebar senyumannya.

Yang sebenarnya adalah Yoongi shock dengan permintaan Park Jimin supaya mereka putus, itu karena dia ingin mengungkapkan hal yang sama ketika keka –ah, mantan kekasihnya itu mengajak bertemu. Dia juga ingin putus, tapi dia bersyukur karena malah Jimin yang memintanya.

Jimin pemuda yang baik. Tapi mereka tidak cocok –seperti yang dikatakan pemuda itu tadi. Yoongi orang yang cuek dan tidak suka dikekang, sedangkan Park Jimin adalah adik kecil manja yang selalu ingin perhatian. Yoongi juga berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin sudah terlalu lama bersama –Yoongi tidak pernah berpacaran lebih dari lima bulan, sedangkan Park Jimin berhasil mengurungnya dalam sangkar cintanya selama dua belas bulan lebih satu hari.

Park Jimin jadi menyebalkan saat dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia tidak akan memintanya secara langsung, hanya membuat kode-kode tidak jelas tentang itu. dan jika Min Yoongi tidak bisa menebaknya, dia akan _mogok_ bicara selama tiga hari dengan alasan "Yoongi hyung tidak peka".

Ada suatu saat, Park Jimin kesal terhadap sesuatu yang sama skali tidak dimengerti Min Yoongi. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Yoongi mencoba mencairkan keadaan, tidak ingin bertengkar. jadi Yoongi mendekati Jimin sambil bertanya, "kau kenapa sayang?"

"jangan bicara padaku. Aku sedang kesal padamu"

Jimin sedang badmood. Oke. Jadi Yoongi membiarkannya sendirian supaya bisa menenangkan diri, _mungkin Jimin sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri._

Tapi kemudian, suara Jimin terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih kesal dari sebelumnya, "hyung, aku sedang marah padamu"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat, kembali mendekati Jimin, "kenapa sayang? Apa yang membuatmu marah?"

Jimin melipat tangannya didada, "pikirkan sendiri, jangan bicara padaku"

Bayangkan betapa Min Yoongi ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke sungan Han, berenang bersama ikan duyung bersayap peri, menghilang di antara ganggang biru beracun dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Sekali lagi, Park Jimin adalah pemuda yang baik, mereka hanya tidak cocok.

.

Ponsel Yoongi berdering saat dirinya sedang mematai sederet kue penuh krim yang terpajang disalah satu toko. Dia meraba kantong celana jeansnya dan mengambil ponsel itu dari sana tanpa melihat.

"hyung, kau dimana?" Suara Kim Namjoon, sahabatnya.

"di kampus" jawabnya asal, masih mematai deretan kue, berniat membeli satu yang berwarna biru terang dengan hiasan potongan blueberry diatasnya, penuh krim.

"aku akan ke club malam ini, ikut?"

"hm, boleh juga"

Yoongi masuk kedalam toko, memesan kue yang membuat liur memenuhi mulutnya tadi, masih tersenyum. sungguh hal-hal indah sedang terjadi hari ini. lagu _memory_ oleh Kim Bum Soo yang menggema memenuhi toko tiba-tiba terdengar menjadi lagu cinta paling manis yang pernah masuk dalam indera pendengarannya. Pelayanan yang membuatnya menunggu lama, kali itu tak jadi masalah, Yoongi menunggu dengan sabar, masih tersenyum.

"hyung?"

"aku mendengarmu," kata Yoongi ceria. Suara berat Namjoon yang biasanya membuatnya kesal kali ini teredengar begitu seksi, sedang menjelaskan waktu dan club mana yang akan mereka datangi.

"pastikan Jimin tidak tau kau pergi denganku. Aku tidak ingin diomeli karna mengajakmu"

Yoongi tertawa, begitu ringan, hingga dia bahkan tidak mengenali suara tawa yang lolos dari tenggorokannya itu, "aku sudah putus"

"apa? Kapan?"

"baru saja. ah, pastikan ada gadis-gadis cantik, atau pemuda manis disana. leherku sudah tidak di _rantai_ lagi, aku ingin senang-senang"

"wah.." Namjoon mengeluarkan suara aneh, setengah ngeri setengah kagum, "kau tidak sedih? Kalian baru saja anniv pertama kemarin"

"aku sedih"

Diseberang sana, Namjoon menggeleng. Dari suaranya saja, Yoongi tidak terdegar seperti orang yang sedang bersedih. Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu malah terdengar begitu bersemangat. Tapi Namjoon tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya itu lebih lama, bisa saja dia badmood dalam sekejap.

"yasudah. Ketemu nanti malam, hyung~"

"eoh.."

 _Pip_

Tepat setelah itu, kue pesanan Yoongi datang, tersimpan rapi dalam kardus kecil yang bisa ditenteng. Yoongi mengambilnya dengan senyum paling manis, gusinya bahkan sampai terlihat, membuat gadis pelayan toko merona karna terpesona.

Yoongi berjalan keluar toko, sesekali melantunkan lagu kesukaannya. Matahari berpendar hangat, Yoongi menikmati sinar itu ditiap inchi tubuhnya, begitu menyenangkan. Yoongi tidak pernah tau bahwa akan ada hari seindah ini datang dalam hidupnya, dia malah lebih tidak mengira bahwa hari indah ini datang karna Park Jimin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Yoongi menghirup dalam-dalam wangi roti dari sekelilingnya kemudian memandang udara yang berubah merah muda.

" _Such a beautiful day_ "

.

 **The end**

.

' _cause you may not believe That baby, I'm relieved_

 _When you said goodbye, my whole world shine_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

 _If I'm drinking, then I'm buying_

 _And I know there's no denying_

 _It's a beautiful day; the sun is up, the music playing_

 _And even if it started raining_

 _You won't hear this boy complaining_

' _cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away_

 _It's a beautiful day…_

 _ **It's a beautiful day – Michael Bubl**_ _ **é**_

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Halo..

Another fiction gaje from me. Saya lagi seneng banget sama lagu ini, tiap pagi menggema di kamar, jadi pengantar hari. Duh, jadi puitis…

Saya seneng dapet feedback yang baik di tiga fanfic sebelumnya. Apalagi saya pake ditembak sama **94shidae**. Wkwkwk. Duh, nikah aja mikir, gimana jadi janda. Kesian hidup saya (?)

Okey, ppai~

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	5. The Reason You Love Me

**[The reason you love me]**

Boys-Love, AU, OOC

I'm _Jim!bottom-_ team

 **Red Casper**

* * *

Park Jimin menopang dagunya di telapak tangan diatas meja, menatap jendela café tepat di sebelahnya yang basah oleh tempias hujan, ditemani segelas Americano pahit dan tiga buah cupcake dengan krim warna-warni. Dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu senang minum kopi, lebih memilih yang manis seperti ice cream vanilla atau coklat hangat, tapi hari itu Park Jimin sedang gundah dan merasa Americano adalah teman yang dia inginkan untuk menghabiskan sore.

Jimin sendirian, karna memang ingin. Dia sedang butuh waktu untuk memikirkan kegundahannya. Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang dipikirkan Park Jimin, itu adalah Min Yoongi, kekasihnya –well, mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi _mantan_ kekasih.

Jimin minta putus dua hari yang lalu dengan alasan klasik, _kita sudah tidak cocok lagi_.

Dia merasa mereka sudah terlalu lama mejalin hubungan, enam tahun bukan lah waktu yang singkat. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, saling mengerti, dan saling memadu kasih dengan manis. Tapi sekali lagi enam tahun itu terlalu lama. Jimin merasa mereka terlalu _lengkap_ , terlalu _pas,_ hingga rasanya Jimin ingin berontak melepaskan diri. mereka terlalu _pengertian_ hingga Jimin merasa _flat,_ ingin memulai satu dua pertengkaran sengaja untuk menabur beberapa bumbu dalam kisah. Mereka juga terlalu _manis_ hingga suatu hari Jimin merasa muak, bermaksud untuk tidak menemui Min Yoongi sehari saja.

Sehari –hanya _sehari_ Jimin berniat tidak bertemu Min Yoongi, namun tanpa disadari, dia tidak menemui kekasihnya hampir seminggu –dan Jimin merasa baik-baik saja, malah sebuah suara kecil dalam otaknya berkata dengan lantang, _bukankah seharusnya memang seperti ini?_

Jimin sedang jenuh dengan hubungan cintanya.

Namun sepertinya Min Yoongi tidak bisa menerima alasan apapun yang membuat mereka putus, itu sebabnya pemuda itu memberikan Jimin waktu untuk memikirkan lagi keputusannya. Min Yoongi sama sekali tidak ingin mereka berpisah, dia memeluk Jimin lama, berkata bahwa Jimin boleh _terbang_ kemanapun, selama apapun, asal dirinya tetap kembali; seperti burung yang akan terbang sejauh apapun tapi tetap kembali ke sarangnya. Yoongi tetap ingin Jimin kembali. Jadi dia berbisik dengan suara penuh pengertian dan sirat kecewa, "jika kau tidak menemukan sebab untukmu datang lagi padaku, tolong ingatlah, sekali saja, _alasan kau mencintaiku dulu_."

Jimin menyesap Americano-nya dan langsung mengecap rasa pahit itu di lidah, membuatnya seketika sakit kepala –mungkin memang seharusnya tidak memesan kopi pahit. Jimin mengabaikan itu, menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatap jendela dengan titik titik air hujan yang meluncur di permukaan.

Alasan Jimin mencintai Min Yoongi?

Lebih dari enam tahun mereka bersama, namun Jimin sama sekali lupa apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta –dia bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Dia dan Yoongi sudah terbiasa bersama; melihat Min Yoongi adalah hal biasa, makan malam dengan Min Yoongi adalah hal biasa, berciuman dengan Min Yoongi adalah hal biasa, tidur dengan Min Yoongi –dalam arti harfiah– adalah hal biasa. Apa lagi?

Jimin memutuskan melangkah keluar café setelah membayar pesanannya, mungkin berjalan-jalan di bawah hujan akan membantu menjernihkan pikirannya –atau juga tidak.

Jimin segera mengambil payung dari tas, membukanya dengan cepat karna hujan semakin membuat hoodie -nya basah. Jimin menertawakan dirinya sendiri, mengingat mungkin Yoongi yang akan bertingkah seperti tadi, lupa bahwa hujan akan membuatnya basah. Kekasihnya selalu ceroboh juga sedikit bodoh, dan pemuda bodoh itu adalah seorang produser musik yang menjadi incaran perusahaan-perusahaan agensi besar. Jimin tertawa lagi. Yoongi tidak pernah mau menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan besar, memilih bekerja sama dengan beberapa agensi kecil sekaligus.

Dia berjalan mengikuti kemanapun langkah membawanya, membiarkan sepatu high converse-nya terciprat lumpur. Gemericik air yang menimpa jalanan –juga payungnya– membuat Jimin merasa ingin ke kamar kecil, astagah, dingin sekali hari ini.

Memutuskan untuk masuk kesebuah gedung, Jimin tersenyum pada seorang pria dengan seragam satpam yang duduk di dalam, dekat pintu masuk, "aku boleh pinjam kamar mandi?"

"tentu" satpam itu berdiri dan menunjuk koridor dekat tangga, "lewat sini, belok kanan di ujung"

"terima kasih"

Jimin menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di kamar mandi, jangan salah paham, itu karena dia harus membersihkan sepatunya dari lumpur, walaupun dia tau sepatu itu akan tetap kotor selangkah saja dia keluar dari gedung.

Sambil menepuk-nepuk celana jeansnya, Jimin mendongak lalu menyadari bahwa dia seharusnya tau dimana dia berada. Gedung itu adalah tempat les musik, tempat dimana siswa-siswa dari berbagai kalangan belajar musik sebagai pelajaran tambahan (untuk siswa sekolahan), sebagai pengisi waktu luang (untuk ibu rumah tangga dan orang kurang kerjaan), juga sebagai sesuatu untuk di pamerkan (untuk tukang pamer).

Beberapa tempat les dekat sini memang memiliki gedung yang mirip, tapi Jimin kenal tempat itu karena Min Yoongi menjadi salah satu instruktur les Piano disana. Alasan Yoongi memilih perusahaan agensi kecil karena dia tidak ingin sibuk pada satu tempat saja, Yoongi orang yang cepat bosan dan tidak suka berdiam diri pada satu keadaan.

Dan Min Yoongi ada disana, di dalam kelas kosong dengan jendela kaca besar-besar menghadap ke koridor, sehingga Jimin bisa melihat apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu; berjalan tergesa-gesa ke tempat duduk dengan banyak kertas di kedua tangan, dan membawa gelas plastik berisi kopi hangat di giginya.

Jimin bersandar di kusen jendela, memperhatikan betapa Yoongi menikmati pekerjaannya; headset terpasang di telinga, sedangkan tangannya sibuk membawa pulpen menelusuri permukaan kertas yang tergambar banyak sekali not balok, memeriksa hasil ajarannya tentang menulis not balok pada siswa.

Tanpa sadar, Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang marah-marah pada diri sendiri karena mencipratkan kopi di kertas, ya Min Yoongi dan kecerobohannya yang menggemaskan.

Jimin mematai Yoongi yang kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya, menyadari bahwa dirinya tersenyum melihat bagaimana Yoongi begitu ahli memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts hitam putih piano yang berdiri anggun di samping meja, menekannya menurut not balok di kertas yang tulis muridnya, menggeleng tidak yakin, kemudian membuat sebuah silang merah besar juga beberapa catatan kecil di kertas itu. murid satu itu perlu belajar lebih serius jika tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya rugi karna sudah membayar biaya les yang lumayan mahal.

Jimin teringat, enam tahun yang lalu, Jimin melihat Yoongi untuk pertama kali adalah saat pemuda itu bermain piano di ruang musik kampus mereka yang sudah kosong, tidak ada seorangpun disana dan Jimin mengira bahwa Yoongi adalah hantu, mengingat kulitnya yang terlampau pucat. Tapi Jimin tetap mendekat, sangsi, hantu mana yang bisa memainkan _Kiss the Rain_ milik Yiruma seindah itu? lalu seketika Jimin tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Min Yoongi.

Jimin ingat bagaimana wajah tampan Min Yoongi yang selalu terbingkai topi putih, bagaimana matanya yang selalu memancarkan binar terang yang menggetarkan juga begitu hangat, bagaimana kulit pucatnya terlihat begitu indah ketika disandingkan dengan warna putih grand piano, juga bagaimana sentuhannya di kulit Jimin yang luar biasa lembut dan memabukkan.

Jimin menggelengkan kepala cepat, mengusir lamunannya saat sadar Yoongi mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ransel besar di kursi, membuang sampah gelas plastik di tempat sampah lalu keluar dari kelas tergesa-gesa.

Jimin mengikutinya dalam jarak, ingin kembali menjadi stalker Min Yoongi seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu. Mengingat bagaimana dirinya begitu ingin tau apa yang dilakukan Yoongi enam tahun yang lalu membuat Jimin mengikuti pemuda itu kemanapun, Jimin tanpa sadar tersenyum menatapi punggung Yoongi dari kejauhan, jantungnya kembali berdebar karena antusias.

Jimin melihat Yoongi menyebrang jalan, dengan ponsel ditelinga. Menebak siapa yang ingin ditelpon Yoongi, ponsel Jimin bergetar, Yoongi menelponnya. Jimin melihat panggilan itu terputus dan Yoongi disana mengasak rambutnya frustasi, mungkin Yoongi ingin menelpon Jimin namun mengingat hubungan mereka sekarang, Yoongi membatalkannya. Walaupun sebenarnya Jimin ingin tau apa yang membuat Yoongi ingin menelponnya? Merindukannya kah? Jimin tersenyum.

Hujan mulai reda, perlahan jumlah tetes air yang jatuh ke jalanan berkurang, para pejalan kaki mulai menurunkan payung mereka juga melepaskaan jas hujan. Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi riang di sore yang mendung, merayakan berhentinya hari yang basah, menyambut matahari senja yang tertutup awan.

Jimin melipat payungnya sambil terus mengikuti Yoongi dan menyadari pemuda itu dari tadi tidak menggunakan apapun untuk melindunginya dari hujan, jadi mantel bagian bahu dan rambutnya basah. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berhenti di sebuah taman di tengah kota, duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menatap langit.

"haish, _bogoshipda_ ~"

Jimin tertawa pelan melihat Yoongi tiba-tiba berteriak, tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang lewat menatapnya heran. Jimin merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat Yoongi begitu menderita karna merindukannya, betapa Yoongi menginginkannya. Jimin meyadari bahwa dibanding dirinya, Yoongi adalah orang yang lebih cepat bosan pada sesuatu, tapi pemuda itu bertahan enam tahun bersama Jimin tanpa pernah merasa bosan, tanpa pernah merasa jenuh seperti yang dialami Jimin sekarang.

Jimin melihat beberapa kali gadis-gadis melewati tempat duduk Yoongi, terkikik genit sembari menatap kekasihnya lama-lama, membuat Jimin berpikir apakah dirinya akan rela jika Yoongi memiliki orang lain saat Jimin melepaskannya. Dan jawabannya adalah tidak, Min Yoongi adalah milik Park Jimin.

Jadi Jimin melangkah cepat, sebelum gadis-gadis centil itu sempat mendekati Yoongi untuk berkenalan, duduk di bangku di samping Yoongi, membuat kekasihnya itu terkejut.

"Jim?"

"hai"

Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi erat, membuat Yoongi mengerutkan kening sambil membuka mulut, berniat mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"hyung, maafkan aku,"

Yoongi menghela nafas, tersenyum sambil menggeleng, belum menemukan kata untuk diucapkan.

"masih bolehkah aku kembali?" bisik Jimin lirih, memilih menatap langit di depan seraya menggenggam tangan Yoongi kian erat.

"tentu sayang, kau selalu boleh kembali kapanpun" akhirnya Yoongi bersuara, tersenyum samar, menatap apa yang ditatap Jimin. Walaupun mata mereka tertuju pada hal lain, namun tangan mereka bertautan tak ingin lepas.

"jangan pergi lagi, Jim" kali ini Yoongi yang berbisik lirih, dengan suara serak yang sarat akan kerinduan, membuat Jimin tertawa pelan.

"kita hanya perlu memperbaiki hubungan ini, hyung," kata Jimin, mulai menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, "kita harus melakukan sesuatu supaya kita tidak cepat bosan"

"aku tidak pernah bosan," Yoongi mencium puncak kepala Jimin dengan sayang, "aku jatuh cinta padamu tiap hari,"

Jimin meringis mendengar hal itu, bagaimana bisa Jimin dengan lantang berteriak di depan wajah Yoongi bahwa dirinya bosan dengan hubungan mereka sedangkan Yoongi sendiri selalu mencintainya setiap saat, jatuh dalam pesonanya setiap waktu. Bagaimana bisa Jimin tidak merasakan apa yang Yoongi rasakan…

Jimin memeluk lengan Yoongi dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia ingin meminta maaf karna sudah berani merasa jenuh, tapi ego menahan kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, hanya bisa memeluk Yoongi lebih erat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya.

"ayo menikah"

"apa?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Yoongi yang sekarang tersenyum penuh arti, "ayo menikah, aku ingin mengikatmu supaya tidak bisa pergi kemanapun lagi"

"hyung.."

"jangan terharu, aku akan melamarmu dengan pantas nanti."

"hyung…"

"Kau datang saat aku belum bersiap, harusnya kau telpon dulu sebelum datang supaya aku bisa mempersiapkan cincin dan makan malam"

"hyung..."

"jangan pernah bosan lagi, sayang, aku tidak akan sanggup kau tinggalkan"

"HYUNG!"

Yoongi mengerjap kaget, menatap Jimin di sampingnya yang sudah tertawa geli. Setelah itu dia bisa merasakan bibir Jimin yang mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"kau selalu saja bicara sendiri seperti itu. baiklah, Ayo menikah –dan, maafkan aku"

"tidak perlu minta maaf," Yoongi balas mengecup bibir Jimin, "kalau kita menikah, mungkin seks akan menahanmu di sisiku lebih lama. Aku percaya diri bisa membuatmu betah di ranjang, aku cukup ahli"

"astagah, hyung" Jimin kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, mencubit pinggang kekasihnya gemas.

Saat mereka tertawa bersama, pelangi melengkung di depan sana, menjalin warna demi warna indah dilangit, hadiah bagi dua cinta yang kembali bersatu. Tak pernah ada alasan bagi Jimin untuk kembali, karna cinta bukanlah alasan. Yoongi mencintai Jimin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jimin hanya kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada, kembali karna tak ingin ada yang lain menggantikannya, kembali karna Jimin menginginkan Yoongi sebesar Yoongi menginginkannya. Jimin kembali karna orang itu adalah Min Yoongi. []

.

.

.

"hyung?"

"hm."

"sepertinya aku menantikannya"

"apa?"

"caramu membuatku betah diranjang"

"astagah, Park Jimin"

.

.

[]

* * *

Ew, apa ini...

Saya tau ini absurd, mian. Haha.


	6. 108 (T)

**[108]**

Boys-Love, AU, OOC, DLDR

YoonMin, NamJin

I'm _Suga!top_ -team

 **Red Casper**

* * *

Min Yoongi adalah manusia paling dingin sejagad raya. Ini bukan soal suhu tubuhnya tapi caranya bersikap dan memperlakukan orang lain. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya bicara seadanya, tetapi sekali bicara, dia bisa mematahkan hati menjadi berkeping-keping dengan kata-kata dan sikap cueknya. Dia tidak peduli pada perkataan orang lain, melakukan apapun yang dia suka juga pergi kemanapun yang dia inginkan.

Walaupun orang-orang terdekat sudah mengetahui dengan jelas watak pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun ini, mereka tetap saja tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada manusia sedingin Min Yoongi di dunia ini, juga kadang tidak ada yang tahan dengan kelakuannya.

Kecuali satu orang, Park Jimin. Pemuda manis berpipi chubby yang sudah dua tahun ini memposisikan diri sebagai kekasih Min Yoongi, membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Min Yoongi hanya mau mendengarkan Park Jimin, dan kenapa Park Jimin bisa tahan dengan kelakuan Min Yoongi yang super duper menyebalkan itu.

"Yoongi hyung itu orangnya hangat dan perhatian, kok" Jimin pernah –selalu berkata demikian tiap ada yang bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Yoongi yang sudah mencapai usia lebih dari dua tahun. Jimin selalu tersenyum manis saat mengatakannya, tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa mempercayai itu. bagaimana bisa? Seorang Min Yoongi? Menjadi hangat? Wah, itu seperti mendatangkan kemarau di kutub utara. No way. Mustahil.

Min Yoongi juga termasuk jenis manusia yang susah sekali ditebak pikirannya, suka sekali membuat orang bingung. Bahkan Park Jimin beberapa kali mengaku galau jika kekasihnya mulai berbuat semaunya.

Seperti pada suatu hari Jimin yang sedang pusing soal sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Min Yoongi masuk ke dalam café milik kakak sepupunya, Jung Hoseok, dan duduk di salah satu meja panjang, dimana empat orang pemuda duduk dengan kopi untuk masing-masing sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat seru.

"Hai, hyungdeul" Jimin menyapa sepupunya yang berambut coklat agak panjang, membuat lelaki bersenyum indah itu terlihat seperti karakter pria tampan dalam manga. Juga seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut merah muda dan berlesung pipit, sahabat Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon.

"Halo, Taehyung-ah, Jungkookie" tangan Jimin terangkat menyapa dua orang lain yang merupakan sepasang kekasih. Yang satunya berambut warna merah menyala yang berantakan, memiliki senyum kotak yang khas dan suka sekali membuat suara _hehe_ jika ia tertawa, Kim Taehyung. Lalu kekasihnya, memiliki gigi kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, berambut hitam kelam, Jeon Jungkook.

"Mana Yoongi hyung?" tanya Namjoon. Sahabat Jung Hoseok itu adalah sepupu dari Min Yoongi. Mereka sempat tidak percaya bahwa Kim Namjoon yang sehangat mentari bisa menjadi sepupu Min Yoongi yang sedingin bulan.

"Entah" Jimin mengangkat bahunya sambil melirik seorang pelayan di balik bar, "Jin-hyung, bisakah kau membuatkanku caramel macchiato?"

Pelayan itu, Kim Seokjin, tersenyum manis lalu melakukan gesture _oke_ dan langsung menghilang ke dapur.

Jimin mendengar Taehyung berbisik pada Namjoon, "Hyung, kapan akan mendekatinya?"

"Mendekati siapa?" Jimin memutuskan ikut _nimbrung_ dalam pembicaraan.

"Jin-hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil terkikik geli.

" _Heol_. Namjoon-hyung suka Jin-hyung?"

Namjoon tertawa malu dan disambut kekehan Hoseok dan Taehyung. Mereka mulai menyemangati Namjoon dengan ucapan seperti _ayolah, dekati saja_ dan _malam ini saja bagaimana?_ Namjoon hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban, dia masih belum berani mendekati karyawan manis Hoseok itu. lebih tepatnya dia tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.

"Kudengar Jin-hyung suka bunga. Sebagai informasi kalau kau benar naksir padanya" kata Hoseok memberitahu.

Mereka semua langsung tutup mulut saat Jin datang membawakan pesanan Jimin. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada mereka semua, lalu ia pergi bersama Hoseok ke dapur.

Jimin melihat Namjoon memikirkan sesuatu, menarik nafas panjang kemudian menggumam, "Bunga ya?"

Jimin pun melakukan hal yang sama, karna sungguh dia punya masalah dengan bunga. Terima kasih pada Min Yoongi, kekasihnya yang menghilang sejak kemarin setelah mengiriminya sebuket besar bunga mawar merah.

.

.

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin mengutuk Kim Namjoon sekarang ini. memang benar Namjoon mendekati Jin dengan memberinya bunga mawar merah, yang salah adalah Namjoon memberikannya di depan mereka semua tepat setelah Jin selesai bekerja. Maksudnya, cowok ini tidak punya sisi romantis atau apa? dia bisa saja bertemu berdua dengan Jin lalu memberikannya bunga. Mereka 'kan baru pendekatan. Jin saja sudah menatap buket bunga itu dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka, wajahnya merah.

"Ehm, tujuh?" tanya Jin pada Namjoon sekarang yang berdiri di depannya, menggenggam ujung meja kuat-kuat karna gugup. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jin menanyakan jumlah bunga itu. apa Jin minta bunga lebih? Saking sukanya dengan bunga.

"Eer, ya. aku suka tujuh" jawab Namjoon sekenanya. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa bunga itu ada tujuh adalah karna bunga yang awalnya berjumlah sepuluh itu di ambil beberapa tanpa persetujuan oleh Taehyung untuk minta maaf pada Jungkook karena kemarin Taehyung tidak menjemputnya dan malah asik main game bersama Hoseok.

Sekarang ini Taehyung yang duduk di samping Jungkook di belakang sana sedang merasa bersalah pada Namjoon.

Tapi kemudian Jin tertawa pelan sambil menatap Namjoon, "Kau tau apa artinya tujuh bunga mawar?"

"Eehhmm…" Namjoon menggumam ragu. Dia yakin IQ-nya lebih tinggi dari semua teman-temannya, tapi dari semua pengetahuan yang di makan Namjoon dari buku-buku pelajaran, tidak pernah ada pengetahuan tentang _arti tujuh bunga mawar._ Dan Namjoon khawatir, siapa tau dia tidak akan lulus sebagai calon pacar jika dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Jin tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini dia menggigit bibirnya lalu berkata, "Tujuh bunga mawar artinya _aku tergila-gila padamu_ "

Langsung saja seruan _ooooohhhhh_ yang dikutuk Namjoon terdengar dari teman-temannya. Jin hanya tertawa, menatap Namjoon malu-malu.

Melihat _celah_ untuk mencuri hati si putri bersenyum manis, Namjoon berdehem lalu memegang tangan Jin, "Wa-walaupun aku tidak tau benar artinya, tapi aku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu"

Seruan _oooohhhh_ lainnya memenuhi café yang sudah tutup malam itu. Jin tertawa dan Namjoon senang melihat rona merah muda di pipi pemuda itu.

Belum sempat Namjoon mengutarakan isi hatinya lagi, Jimin sudah bersuara dengan bingung pada Jin, "Jadi, jumlah bunga mawar itu ada artinya?"

Jin membalas sambil mengangguk, tersenyum melihat Namjoon balas tersenyum padanya. "Tergantung pada apa yang ingin di katakan pemberi bunga"

"Kemarin Yoongi hyung memberiku bunga. Katanya hanya boleh menelponnya jika sudah mengerti" Jimin menggumam, tapi semua orang mendengar. jadi langsung saja mereka membanjirinya dengan beberapa respon, seperti Taehyung dan Hoseok yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Mereka berkata bersahutan, "Yoongi hyung bisa memberi bunga pada seseorang? Heol. Apa bunga bangkai? Atau bunga kamboja? Atau krisan?"

Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri sudah berekspresi seram yang dibuat-buat, "Kenapa Yoongi hyung memberi bunga? Apa kutub utara sedang mencair sekarang?"

Jimin berdecak sebal, melempari teman-temannya dengan buku menu yang ada di meja, "Dia memberiku sebuket besar bunga mawar merah"

"Berapa?" tanya Jin yang mengundang atensi semua orang.

"Banyak. Haruskah kuhitung satu-satu?"

Jin mengangkat bahunya, masih memegang bunga dari Namjoon erat-erat, "Yah, ada beberapa maksud dari jumlah bunga mawar, seperti sepuluh tangkai mengartikan _kau cantik_ , dua puluh tangkai artinya _aku tulus mencintaimu_ atau lima puluh tangkai yang berarti _ini adalah cinta yang tak akan kusesali_. Bisa sampai seratus bahkan lebih"

"A-ah.. aku ingat" Jimin mengerutkan kening untuk mengingat-ngingat buket bunga yang di amankan di kamar apartemennya, "Di buket itu ada amplop kecil, kupikir itu surat, tapi ternyata hanya kartu dengan tulisan 108"

Jin memekik "Eoh…" membuat semua orang kaget. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar-lebar, "Astagah, romantis sekali. Seratus delapan tangkai bunga mawar artinya _will you marry me?_ "

Jimin membuka matanya dan mulutnya lebar-lebar, begitu juga semua orang. Mungkin di pikiran orang lain, "Min Yoongi bisa seromantis itu? Min Yoongi bisa tau hal-hal manis macam itu? tolong cek apakah kutub utara benar-benar sedang kemarau sekarang", sedangkan Jimin memekik riang dalam kepalanya, "Oh, Yoongi hyuuuunnggg!" setelah itu dia lari meninggalkan café setelah berulang kali bertanya "Kau yakin?" pada Jin.

Namjoon yang melihat itu hanya tertawa, dia mendekati Jin dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau mau kuberikan seratus delapan mawar juga?"

Jin menatap Namjoon tak percaya sebagai jawaban lalu ikut tertawa bersamanya.

.

.

Yoongi bergerak malas menuju pintu apartemennya. Mengutuk siapapun yang menekan bel setidaksabar itu, mengganggu keheningan dan kenyamanan rumahnya. Tapi dia menelan kutukan yang tadi di lepaskannya setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil terengah. Park Jimin miliknya yang begitu berharga tidak boleh terkena kutukan apapun.

Yoongi mengerling jendela apartemennya sejenak. Hujan. Pantas saja rambut Park Jimin lembab menempel di dahi juga pakaiannya setengah basah. Dia baru akan berdecak memarahi Jimin tapi kekasihnya itu sudah bersuara lebih dulu.

"I do, _hyung._ I do"

Yoongi menatapnya lama kemudian Jimin tertawa, "Bunganya. _I do_ "

Pemuda pucat itu berdehem salah tigkah lalu menarik Jimin masuk ke dalam, "Dasar bodoh. Sudah kubilang untuk menelponku saja, kenapa mesti hujan-hujanan?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar saat Yoongi menariknya masuk ke kamar dan melemparkan pakaian ganti dan handuk ke wajahnya. Kekasihnya itu bersuara malas, "Cepat ganti, aku tidak mau repot kalau kau demam" lalu berjalan keluar.

Jimin mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat lalu keluar kamar, menyusul Yoongi yang kini duduk di depan tv dengan semangkuk besar popcorn.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi ketika melihat Jimin berjalan menuju dapur, bukannya duduk di sampingnya.

"Membuat kopi. Kau mau kubuatkan juga?"

Yoongi berdecak, menaruh mangkuk popcorn-nya lalu bangkit, mendorong Jimin agar duduk di sofa, "Akan kubuatkan. Aku tidak mau kau menghancurkan dapurku"

Jimin tersenyum dan menerima saja. Duduk sambil mulai memakan popcorn. Dia tau itu cara Yoongi untuk perhatian padanya. Yoongi itu tipe cowok tsundere yang menyembunyikan kehangatan di balik sikap cueknya. Jimin sudah tau dengan bersama pemuda itu dua tahun.

Dan ketika Yoongi kembali, Jimin mengerutkan kening melihat segelas teh lemon hangat di hadapannya, "Hyung, aku kan minta kopi"

"Tadi aku mendengarmu batuk. Jangan minum kopi. Minum ini saja atau kupotong lidahmu"

Jimin tertawa lalu kemudian meneguk teh lemon itu. segera saja rasa hangat menjalar masuk ke tenggorokannya, "Terima kasih, hyung" katanya lalu mencium pipi Yoongi, membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum tipis.

"Dan soal lamaranmu –"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

"Kau malu?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ingin membahasnya, sialan"

Jimin tertawa semakin keras, mencoba mencubit pipi Yoongi karna gemas tapi Yoongi terus menepis tangannya.

Yoongi bangkit menuju kamar, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih tertawa lalu kembali dengan sebuah selimut tebal yang langsung di pakai untuk menyelimuti Jimin sekaligus memeluknya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu orang tuamu?" bisik Yoongi kemudian, membuat Jimin bergidik senang.

"Soal apa?" tanya Jimin, mencoba menggoda kekasihnya.

"Kau tau apa yang kubicarakan"

Jimin tertawa lalu membalas pelukan Yoongi dari balik selimut, "Well, aku akan bilang besok –hyung, soal pernikahan, aku ingin foto pre-wedding di café Hoseok hyung."

"Tidak usah prewed, buang-buang uang saja"

"Hyuuungg~" Jimin menggoyangkan kakinya pertanda tidak senang, dan Yoongi membalas dengan decakan gemas.

"Kau tau biaya pernikahan itu mahal, prewed hanya akan menghabiskan uang dan buang-buang waktu. Tidak usah"

"Kau ini perhitungan sekali. Kau saja sampai membeli seratus delapan bunga mawar hanya untuk melamarku –"

" –Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya"

" –Melamarnya tidak jelas pula. Harus aku yang memecahkannya sendiri. Kalau tidak ada Jin-hyung aku mana tau"

" –Kubilang tidak ingin membicarakannya"

"Aku ingin ada foto pre-wedding kita di undangan nanti, hyung" Jimin merengek tapi kemudian dia batuk-batuk, membuat Yoongi mengusap punggungnya dengan sayang dan memeluknya erat.

"Apapun. Tapi kalau kau sampai sakit, kucekik lehermu"

Jimin tersenyum sumringah lalu bergerak mengecup bibir Yoongi.

Min Yoongi mungkin adalah manusia paling dingin sejagad raya, tapi Jimin tau dia memiliki begitu banyak kehangatan, juga begitu banyak perhatian. Min Yoongi hanya butuh Jimin untuk mengerti bahwa dia memiliki cara sendiri untuk menyampaikannya, dan Jimin senang mengetahui bahwa semua itu ditunjukkan Min Yoongi hanya pada dirinya, bukan orang lain.

.

.

.Theend.

.

.

"Hyung, jadi kita boleh punya foto pre-wedding?"

"Hmm. Asal mau melakukannya di kutub utara dengan konsep penganting membeku dan mati kedinginan"

"…"

"…"

"Ide bagus"

"Shit"

* * *

A/N:

Ups, another FF gaje. Saya gatau ini YoonMin atau malah NamJin. Hahaha. pokoknya ini tentang _cinta._ hahaha


End file.
